


A Night In

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Sleepy Sex, Stuffing, all the cuddling, just a little but I think I should warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: It’s been so long since Kukui and Burnet got a little time to themselves... so this evening they just want to enjoy each other’s company.Horizontally.





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- this fic contains people eating a little bit too much and then enjoying it, so if you have any sort of eating disorder or history of it, I’d give this one a miss!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy your fave professors being disgustingly lovey-lovey. <3

By some miracle, Kukui and Burnet both had the night off work, were in the same house, Ash wasn’t home, Burnet wasn’t on her period and there was nothing going on except the unspoken agreement between them that they simply h a d to have sex that night- between her work on akala and Kukui being Ash’s guardian, there simply never seemed to be time for it any more and they’d both been missing each other. 

Kukui had made her dinner- lovely chicken yakisoba- and it was really good but really filling and he’d made a ton. But, it was too good not to keep eating and soon enough she was scraping the bottom of the bowl with her chopsticks. 

“Want any more?” Asked her husband, going back to the stove and bringing the pan to the table. 

“No, thanks.” She said, slurping up the last of her noodles as he piled more food onto his plate, hesitating when there was only a little left. 

“You sure? I might finish this, then.” 

“Go ahead.” She put her chopsticks down and sat back with a sigh. “That was delicious, thanks for cooking.” 

“You’re welcome.” He said in between mouthfuls. 

When he was done he pushed his plate away and leaned back, rubbing his stomach. “Woo, I’m stuffed!” 

“That was quite a lot of noodles. You could have always saved some for tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, but they’re better on the day.” He said, stretching and getting up. “Lemme grab dessert.” 

“You want dessert after all that?” Burnet shook her head- because he wasn’t wearing a shirt like usual, she could see quite clearly how full he was- his usually flat stomach was rounded out a good inch from where it usually was, but he just patted it happily as he rummaged around in the fridge for something- and came out with a big bowl of homemade trifle. 

She whistled. “What’s the occasion?” 

He laughed and shook his head as he set it down on the table and went to go grab bowls and cutlery. “No reason- I’m just happy to get some time to ourselves for once and I wanted trifle.” 

She gave herself a generous helping and got stuck in- it was gorgeous, thick cream and custard, and all her favourite fruits under the layer of cake and jelly. 

“Lovely.” She said, pushing her bowl away and yawning. “Oh dear- I can’t stop yawning today.” 

Kukui stifled a yawn as he finished his own food. “I could get some coffee going if you want?”

“Nah, that’ll get me too hyped.” She grinned. “I think we should just get this washing up done, and then I might go get ready for bed.”

“I vote we leave the washing up for tomorrow.” 

She gasped, mock offended. “How decadent!” 

“All that food’s making me tired too.”

“I’m not surprised.” 

“Let’s go get horizontal.” He said with a dirty grin.

She rolled her eyes at him but they stacked the dishes in the sink for tomorrow and both found themselves half making out, half heading for the bedroom. 

They got distracted as she backed him up against the doorframe and started peeling off his lab coat- and then they both realised they still had their shoes on and tried to kick them off while still making out- and then they started laughing too hard so had to separate, but they finally made it into the bedroom and Kukui flung himself onto the bed with a sigh. 

Burnet sat down next to him and cupped the side of his face, stroking over his jawline with her thumb. 

They both seemed to realise that they’d just been looking at each other fondly at the same time, and he leant up on one arm and she leaned down and then somehow she was lying on top of him, trying not to moan as he kissed at her neck and ran his hands over her back. 

“You know, you don’t have to be quiet, for once.” He murmured against her ear, making her shiver. 

“Force of habit.” She said, and then couldn’t help but bite back another strangled noise as he threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled gently. 

“I wanna hear you...” He laughed. “I guess I’m just gonna have to make you feel so good you can’t hold back, then.” 

“Sounds good to me.” She said, grinning and leaning back down for another kiss as he nudged her legs open with his knee and rearranged them so she was straddling him. 

Despite the heated atmosphere, it was definitely a slow and sensual kind of night- they were both still too full for anything athletic but then that was nice too- she could feel the extra mass of his stomach pressing into her almost as hard as his dick and that was actually pretty good... every roll of her hips jostled her stomach a little and the extra sensation was just this side of painful but blended perfectly with her arousal. 

She leant up to put more weight on his hips and played with his nipples- finally getting him to lose his cool as he swore under his breath and closed his eyes. 

“Now who’s keeping quiet?” She teased, and leant down to lap at his chest, making him arch up against her and screw his face up.

“Ah, that’s good.” He whispered, and she got a little strangled “mmgh!” From him when she ran her nails over his back. 

The game was on, and Kukui was losing- he nearly moaned out loud when she ran a hand over his stomach down to his cock and gave it a squeeze- but that made him arch back and bare his neck so nicely that like a vampire she couldn’t resist going back up to give it a nibble- lapping at his pulse and then up towards his ear. His grip on her shoulder and her hair tightened as she began to bite and scrape his earlobe with her teeth, and then he relaxed into it with a sigh so deep she felt like she physically sank into his chest.

She leant up and looked down at him to see him smiling dreamily up at her, and she couldn’t help but mirror the same goofy grin. 

“I missed this.” He said, and then rolled so that they were both lying on their sides and kissing again.

She twined their legs together and deepened the kiss, and his hand slid down to her hip, caressing her ass and thigh before sliding up and under her shirt to stroke over her back - she got the idea and they had to break apart yet again to get her shirt off- but then instead of going for her bra he ran his hand back down her side to rest on her slightly swollen tummy. 

“what’s this?” She asked, grinning at him.

“What’s what?” He tried to fake innocence but she wasn’t having it. 

“What’s this?” She stuck her tummy out and he ran a hand over the widest part, looking guilty. “Is this a thing? You’ve been trying to feed me all evening.” 

He blushed. “It’s not a thing- not really- sorry, Burnet- I should have told you, but it sounds silly when I just say it ...”

“Say what?”

“Well- For me- it feels really good fucking on a full stomach- like really good- all big and heavy and lazy- I guess I wanted to make you feel like that too.”

“Hmm.”

“Did it work?” He said sheepishly. 

She considered. “I think, to answer that question, we really ought to finish having sex first.” 

He sighed with relief. 

“Come here, you.” She laughed and pulled him on top of her, spreading her legs and letting him settle in between them as he circled his hips restlessly. 

Now that he mentioned it- the extra pressure of her full stomach- and his on top of her- was pretty nice. She thought about it as he nuzzled his way down to her chest and kissed the tops of her breasts above her bra, snaking his hands under her to try to undo it. 

She arched up and reached back to help him, then settled back down into the pillows as he pulled her bra off and started to play with her, mouthing at one breast and massaging the other in his hand. 

She pulled out his hair tie and threaded her fingers into his curly hair, massaging his scalp with her fingertips as he switched over to the other nipple, pushing down the waistband of her jeans with his free hand and then just resting his hand on her hipbone.

She was starting to feel really good now- she groaned and hiked one leg up around his hips to finally angle his cock right against her and land spirits, they still both had the bottom half of their clothing on, didnt they-

“Kukui~”

“Mm?”

“Go grab a condom, I can’t be bothered to get undressed now.” She said, sliding a hand into his shorts and underwear to get a hold of his dick, making him hiss and tense up again. 

“But honey,” He said, rolling his hips one last time before sitting up and pulling his shorts off, then helping her out of her tight jeans, taking his time to stroke every extra inch of bared skin. “I haven’t seen your thighs in weeks.” 

She pulled a face but couldn’t help but sigh as he ran his hands over her again and squeezed almost too hard. 

“Will you stop with the thighs?”

“Only when they stop being so god-damn delicious.” He growled, and leant down to bite at them and ah, his mouth was so close to where she really wanted it- she couldn’t help but just wriggle her hips and subtly try to pull his head just a little further up- 

“Alright, Alright.” He said, planting a kiss right above the little bow on her knickers before pulling them down and licking a stripe up her underside that made her whine. 

“Oh, honey, yes please-“ she said, struggling to keep quiet again, and then she had to put a hand over her mouth as he went to town, spreading her lips apart with his fingers and licking into her as deep as he could. Oh, that was good- he kept going, breathing heavily through his nose and alternating little flicks to her clit with working her with his tongue- and then he slid two fingers in, too- and even though it had been quite a while since they last did this they just slid right in, she was so ready- and he groaned and looked up at her- “Burnet- honey- can I?” She nodded and he surged up, pulling his pants off and rolling the condom on to himself with hands that were practically shaking- and then he settled back over her and she wrapped her arms back around him- her gorgeous man, tan muscles covered in sweat and hair all over the place where she’d been pulling it- and then he slid into her with the loudest noise either of them had made all evening. “Oh, Burnet!” He buried his head in her shoulder and rocked into her greedily, and she moaned too and moved back against him, trying to find a rhythm but also wanting him to just stay inside her, as deep as he’d go- he filled up that empty space so nicely - Ah- but then each thrust of his hips set all her nerves on fire and it was all she could do just to hold on and dig her nails into his back- 

And then she was coming so hard she felt like she was drowning- all that mattered was the heat inside her and him on top of her and every brush of his skin against her made her feel like she was going to go mad with pleasure-

She sagged back, but his grip on her held her up- he was close now too- and as she came back to herself she started to help him properly- trying to get feeling back in her tingling legs enough to wrap them around him and get a better angle to squeeze down on him, her hands going back up to his neck and hair- 

“Come on, honey bear- just a little more-“ she muttered, and he grit his teeth to try to stop from moaning but then he was arching back with a cry and she felt him spill into the condom. 

He flopped down next to her with a deep sigh. “Why can’t we just have sex all the time and not do anything else?” 

“Mmm.” She pulled his head onto her chest for a cuddle and he wrapped his arms around her.

“What time is it?” He asked with his eyes closed. 

“Nine. Why?” 

He sighed. “I’ve gotta go pick Ash up from Lillies house in half an hour.”

“You want me to go?”

“Would you?”

“Sure. You always get so trashed after sex.”

“Mmgh, and this combo afterglow and food coma is doubly effective...” He rolled to his feet off in the direction of the bathroom, and she sighed and pulled out her ride pager. 

Later, when Ash asked where Professor Kukui was, she just cheerfully said “oh, I tired him out,” and almost kept a straight face. 

Then Lusamine laughed. “I can tell.” She pointed at her own neck, and Burnet looked at her reflection in the mirror- agh! That little rat had made a hickey! She covered it with her hand and blushed, and grabbed Ash and all but ran. 

After she’d got home and packed Ash off to bed- or at least, sent him in that direction with a promise not to stay up too late- she went back into her and Kukui’s room, still rubbing her neck. Sure enough- her husband was sound asleep- she grinned when she saw that shed alreadygot her revenge for showing her up in front of her boss- his chest was covered in little red marks that were starting to show up. 

“You’re gonna need to find a shirt from somewhere tomorrow.” She told him as she got into bed. 

Being asleep, he didn’t reply, but he snuggled up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist all the same.


End file.
